Honor y muerte
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /Modern AU/ En el Tokio actual no es fácil juntar negocios con placer, mucho menos con la persona a la que culpas por la muerte de tu padre. ¿El deseo puede más que el orgullo y el honor? ¿O por esa decisión todo acabará en muerte?
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 **Hizashi.**

La ciudad de Konoha, una de las grandes urbes del país del fuego. Llena de gente pasando apresurada por las calles principales yendo de aquí para allá siguiendo con sus vidas, alguno haciendo compras de último minuto debido a la época y otros más reuniéndose después de tiempo sin verse; mientras una alegría se difundía masivamente a causa de la época navideña sin importar el frio invernal, el bullicio habitual no dejaba ni un momento para descansar a sus habitantes y a pesar de estar llena de vegetación, la mayoría de los arboles se encontraban desnudos de sus hojas y con una capa de nieve sobre sus ramas; las calles cubiertas de un grueso manto de nieve que crecía debido a los copos que se mecían con el viento bajando lentamente, mientras las lucecitas de colores adornaban el anochecer y varias canciones típicas de la época sonaban a cada 3 metros.

De repente una tormenta de nieve, que era algo no tan usual en ese país, azotó los enormes edificios y las casas residenciales haciendo que la gente buscara refugio en los locales, retrasando lo que estuvieran haciendo; el clima era un peligro para cualquiera afuera de las tiendas y más en las autopistas, que llenas de hielo hacían resbalar los autos y sus curvas solo podían llevar a la muerte a quien se atreviera a seguir conduciendo.

Para llegar a Konoha la única manera era cruzar la autopista principal, pues era lo que la comunicaba con el resto del país del fuego. Esa carretera normalmente era fácil de seguir cuando era verano y se conducía lentamente, ya que antes de llegar a la ciudad había una ruta traicionera en medio del bosque, curveada y con bajadas. La carretera fue construida desde la época de guerra para evitar ser atacada fácilmente y la infraestructura de la ciudad la había dejado así más por sentimentalismo que por practicidad.

No era la mejor idea conducir por la carretera con ese clima, eso se seguía repitiendo mentalmente Hizashi Hyuga, pero siempre que ese pensamiento entraba en su mente lo aplacaba con el pensamiento de que todo era por su hijo. Había salido hace cuatro días para un viaje de negocios en la sede de Kumogakure, las cosas habían estado tensas desde hacía tres meses y su hermano había confiado en él para lograr las paces o llegar a un acuerdo.

A los dos días llegó a la conclusión de que no se podía razonar con el jefe de la zona. La familia Hyuga trataba de hacer negocio limpio desde el declive de la yakuza y el mantener contacto con la sede de Kumogakure hacía que la empresa tuviera una mala fama en el bajo mundo pues ellos comerciaban con la trata de blancas y pornografía. Algo inaceptable para Hizashi.

Al tercer día concretó una cita con el jefe, un hombre enorme, de piel oscura y pelo blanco, como la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Kumogakure; se distinguia por su colosal tamaño y el tatuaje enorme de un dragón en su espalda, Hizashi nunca lo había visto completo, pero sabía de su existencia puesto que el final de la cola se encontraba en la muñeca izquierda, la cual el hombre había dejado al descubierto.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía. «Esto no será fácil, se pondrá violento y no podré contenerlo» pensó Hizashi —Lamento hacerlo perder el tiempo, señor Tanaka—La intimidación no se le daba bien, después de todo la cortesía de un caballero era fundamental en los negocios que manejaba normalmente —, pero como verá el negocio va en pique por lo que deberemos negar y anular todo lazo que nos una con usted y su _trabajo._

Era obvio que Tanaka no esperaba ese final, después de soltar la bomba Hazashi notó como la cabeza regordeta del señor Tanaka enrojecía de furia, pero después de unos minutos de introspección aceptó dócilmente el acuerdo. Se le pagaría una considerable cantidad por las molestias causadas y para evitar alguna represalia. Hizashi sabía que eso no terminaría ahí, pero tendría que esperar a llegar al día siguiente con su hermano para considerar los daños que podría causar.

Al día siguiente empacó sus cosas, al salir del hotel en el que se hospedaba se encontró con Tanaka quien se despidió de él con una reverencia algo exagerada para su gusto. Subió al corolla negro y solo alcanzó a divisar como la figura de Tanaka desaparecía al dar la vuelta el chofer en la esquina. Hizashi esperaba no ver a Tanaka otra vez en su vida.

La ruta por carretera se le hizo interminable, aun así, se alegró pues iba a ver a su hijo después de varios días; Hizashi al fin lograba divisar el bosque que separaba a Neji de él. El bosque apenas era visible a causa de la fuerte nevada, pero confiaba en Kim, era un chofer que sabía lo que hacía además de eficiente y silencioso.

—Kim, acelera un poco —Hizashi sabía que no debía apresurarse, sin embargo ya podía imaginar la felicidad en la cara de Neji al ver a su padre regresar antes de navidad. Kim asintió, no obstante, Hizashi lo notó nervioso, con las manos sudorosas y más pálido de lo normal. Ahí dedujo todo.

—Dime Kim, ¿Qué hará por ti Tanaka por este favor? —Hizashi trataba de hacer tiempo en lo que buscaba la colt 1911 que escondía en su saco.

—Disculpe señor Hyuga —Kim comenzó a llorar —, él prometió alejarse de mi familia y le ofrecerá a mi hijo un trabajo cuando sea mayor, no sabe cuánto lo siento. No podía negarme —. Kim comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, en el momento que Hizashi logró hacerse con la pistola ya era demasiado tarde; Kim aceleró fuertemente en la curva por la que desafortunadamente iba pasando otro coche. Arremetió contra el otro coche e hizo que ambos coches dieran varios giros por la ladera hasta que una hilera de árboles sostuvo lo que quedaba de ambos autos.

Hizashi sabía que había perdido la conciencia por lo que tal vez fueron horas, pero si quería sobrevivir debía alejarse de allí; la cabeza le dolía, sentía el cerebro martillar contra el cráneo y vio como la tibia de su pierna derecha sobresalía de su muslo. La adrenalina lo mantenía consiente, pero el dolor era lo que más sentía. La puerta del coche se había desprendido por lo que salió como pudo del corolla.

El otro coche no parecía mejor, seguramente los pasajeros habían muerto al igual que Kim, al igual que él debió hacerlo. Pero pudo oír los gritos que suplicaban ayuda, una ayuda que Hizashi no podía dar. Lo peor de todo vino después, una sombra enorme que él conocía se acercó al otro coche y con un bate de madera silenció al hombre que pedía ayuda.

—Si hubieras muerto esta persona seguiría viva —la voz gruesa de Tanaka entró por sus oídos como una advertencia de muerte —; pero ahora la sangre de este hombre y esta mujer están en tus manos. Aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Solo acaba esto —Hizashi sabia su destino y lo aceptaba con resignación. Cerró los ojos y lo último que pensó antes de que el bate golpeara su cráneo fue en lo solo que quedaría su hijo con su partida.

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Hiashi

La casa era una de las más grandes y lujosas en Konoha perteneció por más de siete generaciones a una de las familias más poderosas de la región: la familia Hyuuga, situada a las afueras de la ciudad se eleva y confunde con las montañas siguiendo la arquitectura tradicional japonesa; amplia, de tres pisos con habitaciones separadas por las puertas deslizantes. Afuera de esta, se encontraba el bosque privado de los Hyuga, con solo dos caminos de salida; uno hacia el centro de la ciudad y el otro guiaba directo hacia la carretera principal.

El estremecimiento le llegó de repente, una sensación que lo hizo sentirse nervioso como pocas veces en su vida; lo hubiera atribuido al frío de la época, pero en la gran sala principal el calor humano llegaba a ser sofocante. La «familia» Hyuga celebraba la navidad con una fiesta; para Hiashi era una tontería ya que para algún enemigo astuto y con el poder necesario podría acabar con todos de una sola vez, pero también era una fiesta para unir lazos entre los miembros del clan.

Tsume Inuzuka estaba a su lado, con una mano sostenía su tercera copa de champán de la noche mientras la otra estaba apoyada en el hombro de su hija, Hiashi intentó recordar el nombre de la niña y seguir el hilo de la conversación; Tsume tenía la esperanza de casar a su hija con el hijo de Hizashi o eso le pareció a Hiashi por como la mujer alababa las cualidades de la niña, Hiashi solo la veía como una niña tímida y flacucha con el mismo pelo salvaje de su madre.

-...2 años mayor que Neji-kun, ¿no es así? Y Kiba tiene la edad de la señorita Hinata, es una lástima que no haya venido pero su padre decidió llevarlo con él -Tsume seguía con su parloteo. Hiashi la cortó lo más cortésmente que pudo pues a pesar de que no planeaba prometer a Hinata pronto debía mantener una alianza con los Inuzuka, estos eran dueños de varios establecimientos pequeños.

Los matrimonios concertados no eran algo inusual, incluso Hinata ya debería haber conseguido un arreglo para comenzar a buscar uno para su hija recién nacida. Hiashi había sido muy feliz con su esposa, Kaede, gracias a ese matrimonio arreglado se pudo unir con el clan Sasaki en la guerra por el territorio hacía tan solo diez años; incluso Hizashi se casó con la mujer indicada porque era su deber. Si, quizá prometer a Hinata sería provechoso en el momento indicado, quizá hasta con un Uchiha.

Debía preocuparse por el bien de sus hijas, en algún momento él faltaría y los asuntos del clan no era el mundo que él quería para Hinata, Hanabi o incluso Neji. Por eso debía diversificar los negocios de la familia, alejarlos lo más posible del ámbito criminal. Había enviado a Hizashi a negociar con Tanaka; Hizashi era el hombre al que depositaba mayor confianza, debido a esto lo había mandado a él para negociar y si él decidía cortar las relaciones con los negocios de Tanaka, Hiashi confiaría ciegamente en la decisión de su hermano, sin importar si él quería seguir manteniendo los lazos entre el clan Hyuga y el clan Tanaka y aceptaría su decisión.

Se excusó con las demás personas que se acercaron a felicitarlo y se retiró de la sala dirigiéndose a paso lento hacia la entrada. En la ventana que daba la vista hacia el camino se encontraba el hijo de su hermano menor; el niño se encontraba absorto viendo el espectáculo de copos de nieve bajando levemente, como si fueran danzando hasta caer al suelo.

-Neji, vuelve a la cama -ordenó Hiashi -. Es muy tarde como para que sigas despierto.

-Pero mi padre está a punto de llegar -explicó Neji -. Él prometió regresar antes de Navidad. Lo hizo y siempre cumple sus promesas-aseveró el niño. Su hermano gemelo había dejado al pequeño Neji de sólo seis años a su cuidado. Hiashi veía lo parecido que era Neji a su padre cuando tenía su edad, no sólo por la apariencia; menudo para su edad, con ojos grandes color lavanda y el cabello castaño largo como se acostumbra en el clan.

No era casualidad; toda la familia Hyuga (de apellido) compartía esos mismos rasgos, un cabello color oscuro, largo, los ojos de tonalidades claras que iban del blanco perla hasta el lila. La herencia era fuerte.

-Será mejor que Hizashi se tome su tiempo, no es seguro viajar con este clima -. Hiashi fijó su vista en el cielo al igual que Neji -con el clima así, seguramente llegará mañana. Ve a la cama -. Neji no quiso discutir con su tío porque sabía que no lograría nada.

Hiashi pensó en su hermano, habían nacido sólo con minutos de diferencia y a pesar de eso siempre fue notorio el distinto trato que tenía su padre con ambos; Hiashi al ser el mayor era el heredero del clan Hyuga y todo su poderío yakuza en las ciudades, por otro lado Hizashi era considerado solamente otro miembro más y en consecuencia no había sido educado tan estrictamente como a él.  
A pesar de el diferente trato, Hiashi lo trataba con cariño y respeto; quería a su hermano más de lo necesario para un jefe yakuza que por seguridad no debía querer a nadie.

Honor, deber y familia; esos eran los pilares que mantenían al clan Hyuga como uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la zona y Hiashi había tratado de seguir manteniendo esos pilares intactos al mismo tiempo que hacia una mejor vida; no sólo para la familia sanguínea, también para la que se integraba con el clan.

La fiesta siguió hasta tarde. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando los últimos visitantes decidieron irse. El silencio que había en la casa a las tres de la mañana se vio cortado por el sonido del teléfono.

Hiashi tenía el sueño ligero, por eso al oír el teléfono sonar de madrugada despertó, pero no se movió de su cama, seguramente era Hizashi avisando que llegaría más tarde de lo acordado. La ansiedad no lo dejaba volver a dormir; unos momentos después tocaron su puerta, su asistente lucía pálido. Al oír el mensaje, Hiashi quiso vomitar.  
Hizashi estaba en una cama de hospital.

-Despierta a Neji, que se vista y veme en la entrada en diez minutos -. Esa era la voz de Hiashi el yakuza, el jefe con puño de acero.

Las dos horas que pasaron entre la llamada y la llegada al cuarto del hospital se amontonaban borrosas en la mente de Hiashi. Lo único que se pegó y mantuvo por mucho tiempo en su mente era que su hermano estaba recostado en una cama de hospital peleando por su vida. Ahí, cubierto por las sábanas blancas se veía pálido cual _cadáver_ , la cabeza estaba cubierta de vendajes, respiraba por medio de una máquina.

─Tiene tres costillas rotas, la tibia derecha pudimos acomodarla, pero es seguro que nunca va a poder caminar como antes ─. La doctora explicó todo, como si Hizashi hubiera tenido una simple fractura y pudiera despertar en cualquier momento; Hiashi no se hacía ilusiones. Su hermano iba a morir pronto.

El choque había causado la muerte de tres personas. No, cuatro. El chofer de su hermano había chocado contra otro auto en la autopista. Ahora era el turno de hacerse responsable de los funerales, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, Neji lo necesitaba. Era pequeño, pero ahora era casi seguro que él heredaría el liderazgo del clan.

El niño era obediente, algo timido y con la guía correcta podría ser considerado un genio cuando fuera mayor. En ese momento Neji lloraba en silencio, quieto, tomando la mano de su padre desde que habían llegado al cuarto de hospital.

─Fue un accidente horrible ─sentenció la enfermera, como si Hiashi no se hubiera dado cuenta─; lo único bueno es que la niña sufrió sólo un esguince en una mano y algunos raspones, nada grave...

─¿Niña?


	3. La huerfana

La huérfana.

Por varios años un adjetivo que siempre a describió fue que era inteligente. Ella era inteligente. Se lo repetía una y otra vez delante de un espejo por las mañanas. Sabía porque su familia se había mudado, comprendía que no podían seguir viviendo en China y la culpa la tenía ella.

Su padre nunca le tuvo mucho afecto, quizá por ser mujer, quizá por no poder educarla como él quisiera, ahora no lo sabría nunca, pero hasta una niña de casi siete años sabía que había sido idiota. Por otro lado, estaba su madre, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y siempre olía a vainilla; recordaba que esa misma mañana había recogido el poco cabello que tenía en dos moños, como si siguieran en casa.

Podía recordar cómo le sonreía mientras pasaba el cepillo por su pelo, cantaba una canción de cuna hasta que su padre la mandó callar. Le puso su mejor vestido, era rosa… o quizá azul, no lo recordaba. Su madre la tomó de la mano y la condujo al auto, donde su padre ya las esperaba impaciente.

Condujeron durante horas. Montañas blancas pasaban rápidamente por la ventana, los pinos corrían detrás del auto y cada vez eran más, quiso contarlos, pero se quedó dormida. Lo que la despertó fue un golpe, provino detrás del auto, después hubo giros que hicieron que su madre gritara. Hasta que todo se calmó. Su madre cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Ella quería gritarle, moverla, agitarla y despertarla porque tenía miedo, pero no lo hizo ya algo en su mente sabía que no iba a funcionar. Solo se hizo lo más pequeña que pudo y lloró en silencio. La nariz se le puso roja y mocosa, comenzó a tener mucho frío pues hacía unas horas que estaban al aire libre y ella solo tenía para cubrirse el suéter que le había prestado su madre antes de salir.

Su padre era tonto. Gritó y gritó pidiendo ayuda hasta que un hombre enorme se acercó a ellos. Ayudo a su padre con un bate, lo silenció de por vida. Ella fue lo suficientemente lista como para saber que si el hombre la veía le iba a hacer lo mismo. Estuvo escondida y silenciosa por horas y horas, oyó el sonido de las… ¿ambulancias? ¿patrullas? Ahí fue cuando otro hombre, diferente al que ayudo a su padre la vio acurrucada, muriendo de frio y la sacó de ahí.

En un cuarto blanco la picaron con agujas, que conectaban a bolsas con agua que la hacían dormir, le cambiaron su vestido por uno blanco que no cubría su espalda. Cuando entro una mujer de blanco quiso preguntarle por su madre, pero las palabras nunca salieron. La mujer habló, hizo sonidos con la boca que ella no pudo entender hasta que reconoció uno de los sonidos, «nombre». Quiso decir el suyo y abrió la boca, para sorprenderse de que no salía nada.

Otra de las cosas que la hacían inteligente era que mientras más días pasaban, más palabras entendía; «Necesitamos saber tu nombre.» Fue la primera frase que logro entender en esa lengua, la nueva doctora estaba acompañada de un señor con pelo largo color castaño, «como el de mí madre» pensó la huérfana, y ojos serios color perla.

Ella sabía esa repuesta, su nombre. Hacía días que no lo oía de su madre, pero no por eso se le iba a olvidar. No quería quedar como una estúpida frente al señor de ojos serios y ojeras marcadas. El señor se veía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en varios días.

─Mi nombre es Hiashi, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ─Se presento el hombre, la huérfana casi soltó una lagrima, la última vez que alguien le había hablado en chino fue su madre. Pero a pesar de eso las palabras no se querían emitir ─¿Acaso me oyes y entiendes lo que digo? ─la niña asintió varias veces. El señor. No. Hiashi dejó de dirigirse a ella y comenzó a hablar con la doctora por un rato, sin salir del cuarto.

─Al parecer tienes algo llamado mutismo selectivo, eso significa que a pesar de todos tus intentos no vas a poder hablar conmigo o con la doctora. Y creo que eres lo suficientemente grande para tomar una decisión como la que te voy a dar ─Hiashi se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama, cerca de ella─. Tus padres han muerto, la doctora cree que eres muy pequeña para querer saberlo, pero yo creo que no eres estúpida. Murieron por un accidente que causo uno de mis hombres ─. «No, no es cierto, mi padre no murió por eso».

─Así que te voy a dar una oportunidad ─, habló y la doctora le acercó una libreta y una pluma, Hiashi las colocó frente a la niña─tienes dos opciones; una es escribir un nombre: el tuyo. O si quieres otro, no me importa. Y yo podré sacarte de aquí, te tomaré como una de mis protegidas y te criaré junto a mis hijas.

»La otra opción es que dejes el papel en blanco; puedes no elegirme, no me conoces, no sabes si soy una mala persona o lo que digo es cierto. Pero si la eliges, te van a llevar a un orfanato de donde quizá no salgas hasta la mayoría de edad porque para desgracia tuya, tu familia no te registró al nacer. Eres inexistente, aquí y en China. No importa si tienes familia porque no te van a llevar con ellos. Así que, la decisión es tuya.

Por primera vez en su vida la tomaban como una niña inteligente. Quizá era meterse en la boca del lobo, pero no le gustaba la otra idea.

Con trazos cortos y tímidos garabateó en el papel: _Tenten._

La decisión no había sido difícil comparada con lo que le siguió.

Hiashi cumplió su palabra, la sacó del hospital y la llevó a una casa gigante lejos del centro de la ciudad. Al bajar del coche una mujer los estaba esperando en la entrada, tenía la piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre y pelo tan negro como el carbón que encendía su madre en las noches frías. Cargaba un bulto y una niña pequeña de ojos perla se agarraba fuertemente de su kimono.

─Ella es Kurenai, ahora es tu tutora, protectora y cuidará de ti. La bebé que carga es mi hija menor Hanabi y la niña que se esconde es mi hija mayor, Hinata.

─Encantada de conocerte ─saludó Kurenai. Después habló en japonés con Hiashi, por la cara que hizo Tenten comprendió que no le gustaba nada lo que estaba diciendo.

Tomó la mano de Tenten y la jaló casi con violencia hasta llevarla a un cuarto con las puertas cerradas. Tocó y no espero respuesta alguna para entrar; dentro del cuarto había un niño acostado en un futón grande. Hiashi le habló en japonés, el tono se oía molesto quizá algo dolido; el niño de ojos lavanda y pelo café la miraba enojado, como si ella fuera culpable de algo horrible. Esa mirada la hacía sentir estúpida, como si no supiera nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

─Él es Neji. Su padre murió en el mismo accidente que los tuyos.


	4. Neji

El frío de invierno iba menguando a la entrada de marzo, pero aún se podía sentir en los cuartos de la mansión, además la tensión dentro del comedor principal no ayudaba a neji a entrar en calor, era tanta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Neji veía con repulsión el pequeño tazón de arroz, jugaba con los palillos, tomaba algunos granos para dejarlos caer después. Levantó la mirada, frente a él se encontraba su prima Hinata tomando el arroz delicadamente, comía tratando de no tirar el arroz; la muda desconocida prefería tomar la carne del platón principal, manchaba su boca con la grasa de la carne, pero para eso estaba Kurenai sentada en medio de ambas, ahora ella tenía el doble de trabajo y la mitad de tiempo, pues además de cuidar a sus primas, debía educar a la intrusa.

─Esto es ridículo ─. Hiashi ni se inmutó por el comentario ─Ella no pertenece aquí ─Neji clavó con furia los palillos en su arroz ─Por culpa de su familia mi padre está muerto, ¡Y tu la alimentas como si nada! ─señaló a la niña con ira.

─¿Terminaste? ─preguntó Hiashi. Con calma retiró su plato y levanto los ojos hacia Neji ─Yo soy el jefe de la familia y mientras lo sea, ella es mi responsabilidad. Pero comprendo tu enojo y acepto tu desafío ─Neji lo miró extrañado ─, ¿has practicado tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Sería demasiado injusto hacerte pelear conmigo por lo que haré que pelees con la siguiente en la línea. Hinata ─la aludida se sacudió en su asiento con espanto.

Horas después del desayuno se encontraban en uno de los dojos familiares, los hombres tatuados se reunieron en torno a los niños, Neji sabía que estaban tatuados a pesar de cubrir sus tatuajes con los trajes occidentales.

Hiashi se encontraba a un lado de la plataforma, con los ojos cerrados y en posición de loto, la muda estaba junto a él como la protegida que era. Hinata estaba frente a él, Neji no quería lastimar a su prima, pero era un mal necesario para lograr que la huérfana se fuera de la casa. El sonido del gong dio inicio a la pelea, Neji atacó con las palmas abiertas y tiró a Hinata al suelo, él le ganaba en fuerza y peso, se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla.

Hinata tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas que no iba a derramar frente a los demás, el llorar frente a ellos mostraría la debilidad y ella era la próxima líder. Años después Neji entendería que Hiashi nunca habría dejado que sus hijas entraran al negocio, mucho menos a dirigirlo, por lo que su tío había hecho esa _pelea_ para demostrar que Neji era capaz como sucesor.

─Neji, basta ─La voz de su tío resonó en todo el dojo, Neji no siguió sus ordenes ─. Es suficiente, Neji ─Neji no paró, los golpes dados a Hinata seguramente la llenarían de moretones, Hiashi se levantó y sujeto de un brazo a Neji lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcar su palma en el brazo ─. Fue suficiente. Has ganado, heriste a alguien que no tiene la culpa ¿estas feliz? Tu padre no hubiera querido eso ─La última frase hizo que Neji quisiera llorar, Hiashi lo soltó después de levantarlo, después le ordenó a alguien que trajera a Kurenai.

─Lleva a los niños adentro, báñalos y que no salgan de sus habitaciones ─Mandó Hiashi cuando llegó Kurenai.

Odiaba bañarse con sus primas, sentía vergüenza e intentaba alejarse lo más posible de las mujeres; aun así lograba ve como la piel de la huérfana se coloreaba de un tono rosado por la fricción que Kurenai le daba con las esponjas. Hinata primero tuvo que se curada por Kurenai y no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, eso hizo que Neji se sintiera culpable.

─Baño ─Dijo Kurenai, después hizo unas señas con las manos y luego lo dijo en chino. Kurenai tenía la titánica tarea de enseñarle a la niña muda japonés y el lenguaje de señas, pero la niña aprendía lento según Neji, quizá hasta él aprendería más rápido que ella el lenguaje.

Neji dejó de ver que hacían, era mejor terminar de bañarse para poder irse de ahí pronto. Una sombra acercándose a él lo sorprendió, era la huérfana. La niña movió con torpeza las manos tratando de comunicarse ─Se está presentando, Neji. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tenten ─tradujo Kurenai.

─Ya sé quién es ella. Perdí a mi padre y después llegó ella.

─ Neji-kun, Tenten perdió también a sus padres en ese accidente ¿no crees que ella también está sufriendo? Quizá el destino la trajo aquí para que no estuvieran solos ─. Neji no lo había visto de ese modo. Sintió como su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza y quizá pensó en lo duro que debió haber sido para Tenten el perder a sus padres de una sola vez. Neji nunca había conocido a su madre, pero quiso mucho a su padre.

Al salir de sus pensamientos la niña de ojos chocolate seguía frente a él, esperando su respuesta ─Kurenai-san ─llamó Neji ─, ¿cómo le puedo responder? ─Kurenai sonrió antes de mostrarle los signos que debía hacer.

Con el paso de los días Tenten se había apegado a Neji como una enredadera a un árbol, lo seguía a todos lados e intentaba hacer lo mismo que él durante los entrenamientos que tenían con uno de los maestros. Gai-sensei se enorgullecía cada que Tenten lograba atinar a las dianas en el campo de tiro, al parecer Tenten tenía buena puntería.

Esto siguió durante años, Tenten seguía a Neji durante la escuela media, él servía como su interprete y era uno de los pocos que sabía el lenguaje de señas, aunque con el tiempo de conocerla sabía lo que pensaba con solo verla. Podía reconocer cada emoción en su cara al igual que ella podía entenderlo sin hablar. Neji era callado y serio por naturaleza por lo que los silencios eran interminables mas no eran incomodos; Tenten era amable y extrovertida lo que significaba que su lenguaje de manos era rápido y vivaz incluso para Kurenai. Lee, el protegido de Gai-sensei, se había vuelto uno de sus mejores amigos y aprendió con facilidad el lenguaje de señas por lo que ahora Tenten tenía con quien charlar además de los Hyuga y Kurenai; los tres se habían vuelto un grupo inseparable.

Neji después de crecer con ellos no pensaba en un mundo sin ellos, pero eso significaba que debían seguir con él… y su herencia.

─Respira profundamente y dispara ─Gai-sensei instruía a Tenten con las armas de fuego. La chica disparó, el olor de la pólvora le llegó a Neji a las fosas nasales. Sus amigos estaban dentro de la familia Hyuga ahora, algo peligroso incluso después de haber limpiado el apellido yakuza.

La espalda morena por el sol se reveló ante los ojos claros de Neji, la había visto antes, cuando aun eran niños y se bañaban juntos, pero ahora eran adultos. Ese era el ultimo paso a la adultez que estaba en el destino de Neji.

─¿Listos, chicos? ¡Que la llama de la juventud arda siempre! ─La voz de Lee lo distrajo, la sonrisa de Tenten le dio fuerza. Suspiró y asintió. El zumbido de las maquinas llenó la sala, olió la tinta y sintió la aguja entrar más de mil veces en la piel de su espalda. No podía negar que sentía dolor, pero no debía mostrarlo, era su primer tatuaje. Ya era el líder. Al terminar, dragones similares se veían en las tres espaldas, el de Neji era más grande por ser el nuevo jefe.

Hacía años de esos recuerdos, ahora Neji podía decir que el apellido Hyuga era más conocido por su exportación de té y tabaco, que por su unión con los Tanaka de Kumogakure. Aunque sabía de los tratos ilegales que mantenían los Tanaka, no podía terminar su convenio, su padre había ido para reforzar la unión e incluso, como supo después, lo había prometido con la hija de Tanaka.

Ese mismo frío de finales de invierno le estremeció la espalda todavía sensible. Su tío se encontraba ahora mismo tomando el té junto a él y sus primas en el comedor principal. La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, la figura de Tenten se desdibujó por la luz de la mañana, tenía los ojos rojos y movió las manos rápidamente, pero Neji entendió a la primera.

─Lee ha desaparecido.


	5. Naruto

**Naruto.**

* * *

─Espero que no estés titubeando justo ahora, idiota.

La voz lo desconcentró por un segundo, era autoritaria, un tono grave y diabólico que Naruto no quería obedecer. Los ojos oscuros del hombre pedían piedad, temerosos de que siguiera la orden indicada, como si tuviera la opción de salvar a ese pobre diablo de su final. El hombre estaba con las extremidades atadas, capas de plástico estaban debajo de él, mientras lloraba por su inminente final.

Estaban en alguna bodega que servía para almacenar cajas de te para importarlas al extranjero, o esa era la fachada. El clima comenzaba a calentar afuera, pero dentro de la bodega donde se encontraban los tres hombres el aire era frio gracias a la ventilación, Naruto agradecía esto, no quería sudar y verse nervioso.

Naruto cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que su padre haría en su situación; nunca lo conoció, pero desde pequeño, en su mente su padre siempre era un hombre respetable, honrado y trabajador que había amado a su madre tanto como para hacer cosas que mancharon su reputación.

Su padre había muerto antes de que Naruto naciera, o eso le había dicho Kakashi-sensei. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, todo lo que sabía de su padre era gracias a Kakashi, quien había sido entrenado y protegido por Minato. Según Kakashi, su padre fue el mejor policía de Konoha, pero cuando sucedió la guerra de las yakuzas en la ciudad, su padre se había involucrado con una de las mafias, había sido expuesto ante todos y desacreditado a nivel nacional. Un día fue hallado muerto por el mismo Kakashi en un sucio callejón.

─Tengo una cita en media hora, apresúrate y termina pronto o le harás compañía en el bosque ─. El otro hombre en la habitación, su jefe, miró con aburrimiento su Rolex.

Naruto apretó con fuerza sus parpados y los abrió con una mirada decidida, jaló el gatillo.

Mientras envolvía el cadáver con las lonas de plastico no podía dejar de pensar en Kakashi-sensei y en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento. El recuerdo que le venía a la memoria fue de el primer día que Kakashi lo había llevado a disparar su primer arma.

─No cierres los ojos ─. Kakashi le advirtió, sus manos estaban acomodando los frágiles brazos del niño. Naruto no tendrías más de nueve años y el arma era un subfusil MP5, calibre 9mm que pesaba al menos unos once kilos que Naruto a duras penas podía cargar ─. Si quieres ser un hombre, debes de ver a los ojos del hombre que vas a asesinar.

─Pero si morirá de todas formas ~ttebayo ─discutió el niño pequeño, mientras apuntaba hacia los blancos en forma de silueta humana ─. ¿Qué importa si lo miro o no?

─Es por honor.

Naruto sonrió melancólico, dudó que Kakashi aprobara o encontrara honorable lo que acababa de hacer. La madre de Naruto había muerto en el parto, no quedaba nadie que cuidara de él y quizá fuera al orfanato. Kakashi no dejó que eso pasara, aunque legalmente no era capaz de adoptar a Naruto porque tenía quince años, él consideraba a Naruto su responsabilidad. Años después pudo sacar a Naruto del orfanato y lo adoptó legalmente.

Después de cargar el cuerpo hasta una cajuela, Naruto cerró la cajuela y dio unos golpes para alertar al conductor que el paquete ya se encontraba en la cajuela, listo para enterrarse.

Subió al asiento del copiloto de una camioneta negra, nada caro o que resaltara, puesto que cuando su jefe iba a las citas especiales necesitaba mucha discreción. Con un asentimiento de cabeza saludó a los otros dos guardaespaldas que estaban en la camioneta junto a Sasuke. Juugo condujo durante quince minutos, por carretera y después se desvió hacia una residencia amplia que estaba protegida por la espesura del bosque y la cual, Naruto nunca había visto antes, aunque era de esperarse, sólo llevaba trabajando para el clan Uchiha ocho meses, todavía no ganaba la confianza de Sasuke.

Una doncella, de unos treinta años, cabello negro y ojos rubí, los estaba esperando en la puerta. La mujer saludó con una reverencia a los cuatro hombres frente a ella para después guiarlos hasta una habitación amplia a la que solo entró Sasuke.

─Si iban a hacer esperar a Sasuke lo hubieran citado más tarde ─Se quejó Suigetsu. Estaba apoyado en una de las piedras ceremoniales del jardín interior Hyuga, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos del sol y con la otra sostenía su cigarro.

Suigetsu, por lo que había visto en su tiempo de conocerlo, era el más impulsivo de los dos, violento a la mínima provocación, se había afilado los dientes para ser más mortal o eso le había dicho a Naruto, con cierta fijación hacia tomar agua, litros y litros de agua que Naruto no sabía donde le cabía puesto que el hombre era alto, sí, pero muy delgado, aunque con una fuerza muy grande para alguien así.

─Es porque ha llegado antes de lo esperado ─. Juugo no quitó la vista de Sasuke ni un momento desde que entró al salón. Juugo era el más calmado de los dos, pero Naruto había visto que cuando era provocado podía ser mortal. En sus primeros días como guardaespaldas de Sasuke, Suigetsu le advitió que Juugo había matado al anterior guardaespaldas porque lo había molestado. Naruto no creyó la historia; Juugo era el más alto de los tres, quizá el más fuerte, pero era tranquilo; por eso mismo no creía esa historia… hasta que Juugo le demostró lo contrario cuando lo vio desprenderle carne de las mejillas con solo los golpes de sus puños a uno de los "Sentenciados" como les llamaba Suigetsu.

Los tres miraban a Sasuke desde el jardín, por ordenes mayores, ellos no debían estar junto a él cuando se citaban ese tipo de juntas secretas, ninguna de las partes debía llevar seguridad o algún arma que pusiera en peligro a la otra. Lo que también estaba pactado es que su seguridad debía tener un ojo en él a todo momento, por lo que las puertas tradicionales de papel se habían recorrido para dejar a la vista al hombre de pelo negro y tez pálida que se encontraba de cuclillas frente a una mesa de te tradicional, con la vajilla servida y esperando que llegara el hombre que lo había citado, el jefe Hyuga.

─O quizá quieren probar nuestra paciencia ~ttebayo ─. Agregó Naruto, más por integrarse a la plática y hacerse amigo de sus "compañeros de trabajo".

─Quizá…¡Sh! Ahí vienen ─ Tres figuras se acercaron por un pasillo que daba hacia la habitación, dos mujeres y un hombre entre ellas. Naruto los miró con detenimiento, la primera mujer era baja, de complexión delgada, utilizaba un kimono tradicional color rosa pálido, de pelo negro azulado peinado en un moño tradicional que de lejos a Naruto se le hizo incómodo de llevar, quizá porque la mujer caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sus ojos perlados estaban tristes, como si pudiera llorar en cualquier momento. Quitando la mirada, esa mujer era el ideal de esposa japonesa tradicional.

El hombre de en medio era alto, quizá solo unos centímetros más que Sasuke, pero junto a las mujeres parecía alto, de un porte soberbio, vestía un traje negro, formal y el aura que expulsaba era de un liderazgo nato, ese era el jefe Hyuga, no había opción. La primera mujer esperó frente a la puerta, Sasuke al verlos llegar se levantó de su asiento. El jefe Hyuga miró a la otra mujer que lo acompañaba y le habló bajo haciendo señas extrañas, la mujer inclinó su cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde estaban Naruto y compañía.

─Juugo, creo que es ella ─advirtió el hombre de pelo blanco mientras el jefe yakuza seguía hablando con la mujer ─, dicen que Hiashi Hyuga la encontró cuando era niña y cuando vio lo mortal que era, porque esa cabrona tiene una puntería de no creer, le cortó la lengua para que no pudiera hablar y la hizo su fiel sirviente.

─Yo oí que fue entrenada en China por monjes budistas y enviada a Japón sólo por mandato de Hiashi-sama ─. Juugo dio su versión. «La mujer en todo caso es un misterio.» Pensó Naruto.

Naruto no quería creerlo, pero estaba seguro de que quizá eso era real puesto que Suigetsu no había mentido sobre Juugo; esa mujer era letal, lo suficiente como para que el jefe Hyuga la tuviera solo a ella de guardaespaldas. Pero mientras más la veía, menos parecía capaz de matar algo, era más alta que la otra mujer, Naruto calculaba que en efecto era incluso más alta que Sakura-chan, pero era… simple, su cabello era marrón peinado en dos chongos, sus ojos igual eran cafés y llevaba un quipao blanco de bordes color vino. No era una belleza impactante, incluso podía no resaltar del resto. Igual que la camioneta negra que los había traído.

Contradiciendo su presentimiento de sobrevivencia, decidió hablar con ella.

─Hola, soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ~ttebayo ─. Sonrió lo más grande que pudo, tratando de verse amigable.

Tenten lo miró, sonrió levemente y después sacó un celular de una bolsa ─. Mucho gusto. Soy Tenten.

Naruto habló de varios temas con ella, tratando de sacarle una carcajada para probar que si tenía lengua y que Suigetsu se equivocaba.

─¿Cuánto más crees que tarden? Llevan un rato ahí ~ttebayo.

Los dedos de Tenten corrieron en el teclado.

─Ya casi acaba. Es una propuesta, debe ir con todo lo que dicta la tradición.

─¿Qué dem…─Naruto no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues fue llamado por Sasuke como si fuera un perro. «Y lo eres, no lo olvides». Malhumorado, pero obediente caminó hasta llegar junto a su jefe.

─Él es Neji Hyuga ─presentó Sasuke al hombre del traje, Naruto hizo una reverencia de casi noventa grados. La etiqueta en esas situaciones era importante, o eso le había dicho Kakashi-sensei ─. Y ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi prometida ─ «Ahora entiendo el porqué de la tristeza, se va a casar con un idiota.» fue el primer pensamiento de Naruto, pero igualmente hizo una reverencia marcada ─, ahora respondes ante ellos. Y si dejas que alguien además de mi toque a mi mujer, créeme que no sólo te haré sufrir, sino que también sufrirá ese padre adoptivo tuyo ─amenazó, sediento de sangre, Sasuke.

«Oh, no». Naruto se mordió el labio, ahora ¿qué le diría a Kakashi-sensei?


	6. Hinata

Dio otra vuelta en la cama. No podía dormir, su mente trabajaba y su imaginación estaba muy lejos de ahí. Se colocó en posición fetal y cubrió su cara con las sabanas púrpuras de seda que adornaban la cama americana. Quería llorar, siempre había sido buena para eso; pero hace mucho se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas derramadas no cambiaban nada y que ella sólo era un peón en un juego que ni era suyo.

Al terminarse el aire dentro de su refugió sacó la cabeza. Quizá no era mala idea ir por agua a la cocina de la mansión; hasta una inútil como ella podría servirse agua sin romper algo. Hinata sintió el frio del suelo de madera en contacto con su pie descalzo, pronto se acostumbró al estremecimiento de su piel caliente contra el suelo.

Caminó y bajó las escaleras en total oscuridad. No era necesario encender las luces y alertar a todo el clan. Sí, quizá había gente despierta como los guardaespaldas y la gente de seguridad que tenía la mansión que estaban acostumbrados a las noches en vela; pero ella solo era un objeto, un intruso dentro de esa casa enorme, sin voz ni voto; un objeto de intercambio al mejor postor.

El mejor postor resultó ser el peor hombre que Hinata había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Sasuke Uchiha. No lo conocía de nada, el apellido era familiar, lo había oído una que otra vez, normalmente con un tono de desprecio, pero Neji al tomar el liderazgo del clan había comenzado a hacer negocios con ellos, una forma de unir ambos clanes era el matrimonio.

Ah, Neji. Hinata quería mucho a su primo, era un hermano mayor para ella, también era respetado por ella. No quería darle más problemas a la familia, quería ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre, igual que como lo tenía al ver a Neji o Hanabi. Pero ella siempre fue la más débil de los tres, físicamente no se podía comparar con la fuerza de Neji, pero hasta su propia hermana menor era más fuerte que ella y la había vencido en varias ocasiones.

Incluso recordaba a Hiashi evitar sonreír de orgullo cuando Tenten acertaba en el centro de los blancos, como si fuera tan natural para ella el disparar. Hinata era más delicada, más débil, quizá por eso Hiashi había dejado su entrenamiento de lado y mejor había entregado a Kurenai a su primogénita, para que ella pudiera educarla como la mujer japonesa ideal. La perfecta yamato nadeshiko*.

Mientras bebía el agua fijó su vista en la katana que se exhibía en la sala frente a la cocina. Esa katana había sido del abuelo del abuelo de su abuelo. Un objeto valioso de otro tiempo, cuando los yakuza eran criminales y no los "hombres de negocios" que eran actualmente. La katana había sido útil en su momento, ahora solo era una decoración en la casa.

Sí, quizá serviría mejor al clan como un objeto de cambio; el deber con la familia, preservar el honor de esa manera; como mujer, no como guerrera. Años atrás habría creído que la casaría con un político para asegurar el poder o quizá con alguno de los socios antiguos de la familia; pero no. El destino, como había oído alguna vez de su primo, era cruel.

Algo quizá más cruel que el destino era su prometido. Neji, antes de la primera reunión con él, le había prometido que si ella se sentía incómoda o prefería cancelar el trato que le avisara y lo haría, Neji nunca la obligaría a un matrimonio si ella no estaba dispuesta. Pero ella quería hacerlo. Hinata estaba segura que era algo con lo que podía ayudar a su primo y cumplir con su deber.

Todavía recordaba esos ojos negros como pelaje de cuervo, sin brillo y sin vida reflejada. Tenten le había hecho señas para preguntarle cómo se sentía antes de la reunión.

—Estoy bien —Hinata le sonrió, pero no la miró a los ojos, la mirada estaba en sus manos escondidas en la fina tela—. Algo nerviosa, pero es algo normal ¿no es así? No todos los días conoces a tu prometido.

—No creo que sea por eso —las manos de Tenten se movieron, pero no quisieron terminar la oración; sin más, Tenten optó por usar sus manos para acomodar uno de los pasadores en el cabello de Hinata.

Mientras se servía un segundo vaso de agua fría que le causó una incomodidad en la garganta, recordó fragmentos de la charla con Sasuke y Neji.

—…lamento lo de tu hombre perdido —Hinata mantenía la vista baja, concentrada en preparar algo de té de la manera tradicional, vertió el matcha** y lo comenzó a mezclar con cuidado de no tirarlo —. Me han dicho que era… cercano a la familia.

—Estamos buscándolo y a las personas involucradas. Pagarán por su atrevimiento. No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto? ¿veinte días? Quizá deberías comenzar a buscarlo… con una pala —El tono de Sasuke buscaba provocar alguna alteración en Neji, pero Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su primo no caería tan fácil en provocaciones.

—Ha pasado tiempo, es cierto; pero ambos sabemos que, si quisieran mandar un mensaje, ya hubiera aparecido su cadáver —Hinata sirvió dos tazas de té ligero, una para Neji y otra para Sasuke —. Lo que quieren es información.

Sasuke hizo un sonido de aprobación —Eres tan listo como dicen, Hyuga. Esperemos que tu amigo no sea tan difícil de quebrar —Sasuke tomó de un trago el té —. Quizá lo suficientemente listo como para descubrir encubiertos. Tengo dudas con uno de los chicos más nuevos.

—¿señorita Hinata? —Los recuerdos de Hinata se vieron interrumpidos y la voz del hombre la asustó lo suficiente como para tirar el vaso al suelo. Sintió el agua fría mojar sus pies y por ello casi grita, pero logró tapar su boca a tiempo.

—¡Disculpe! ¿La asusté? —el intruso encendió la luz y Hinata vio a su nuevo "guardaespaldas", llevaba una musculosa blanca y unos pantalones de algodón azul —¡No lleva zapatos! —Hinata no se había recuperado del susto inicial, cuando él la levantó en brazos y la sentó en una encimera, podía sentir su cara roja de vergüenza y quizá porque nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, de esa manera; después él recogió los pedazos del vaso roto.

—Mucho ruido… —murmuró Hinata, al parecer lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio le oyera.

—¡No se preocupe! Me ha pasado un par de ocasiones y los guardias ya saben que soy yo ~ttebayo.

No había convivido tanto con él, la mayor parte del tiempo ella se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación y solo salía de ahí en las horas del desayuno, comida y cena familiar en las que no se incluía a los demás miembros del clan. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos en la misma habitación y ya se había dado cuenta de lo ruidoso e impulsivo que era él.

Oyó un siseo de parte del rubio agachado en la cocina, se había cortado. Torpe, además de ruidoso era torpe. Hinata contuvo la risa —-En la tercera alacena a tu derecha hay un botiquín, tráelo por favor.

El rubio ruidoso mantenía el dedo herido en su boca, hizo lo que Hinata le había ordenado y de paso tiró en la basura los restos del vaso roto —. No debiste hacer eso —regañó Hinata mientras colocaba un curita en el dedo lastimado —, la persona que recoja la basura o quien la separe se cortará —explicó.

—Usted piensa mucho en los demás ~ttebayo —. El cumplido avergonzó a Hinata, «Pero es lógico, ¿no? Cualquiera hubiera pensado en ese tipo de nimiedades».

—Disculpa… no recuerdo tu nombre —reconoció la chica.

—Soy Naruto ~ttebayo. Trabajo para Sas… trabajaba para su prometido, ahora para usted —. Eso extrañaba un poco a Hinata, ¿cómo es que alguien como Naruto trabajaría con alguien como Sasuke?

—¿Cómo llegaste a trabajar para alguien como… él? —Hinata trataba de no verlo a los ojos. Una de las pocas manías que Hinata tenía era la dificultad de ver a alguien a los ojos, quizá por eso mantenía su vista fija en el exterior de la ventana de la cocina.

—Pues… es una historia larga —La voz de Naruto se oía incomoda, como si no quisiera hablar de eso, pero prosiguió— Mi padre fue un policía que trabajó para los Uchiha hace años… siempre quise ser como él. Por eso me enlisté en la policía de Konoha. Pero después de algunas… cosas terminé abandonando la policía y busqué trabajo con los Uchiha. Al parecer terminé siendo como mi padre —Una risa amarga salió de su boca.

Ya recordaba. El policía que Sasuke creía un infiltrado era Naruto. Y quizá lo fuese, había varias partes de su historia que parecían sospechosas… pero le podría decir a Neji después.

Un grito que salió del bosque fuera de la mansión alertó a ambos. Naruto soltó una maldición, corrió hacia las escaleras. Hinata no era valiente, no se consideraba tan lista como su primo y quizá Tenten hubiera sido más útil en esa situación, pero su curiosidad fue más grande.

Bajó de la encimera de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta, salió sin importarle nada y corrió hacia donde había oído el grito. La tierra era más fría que la madera de la mansión, en algunos de los lugares que pisó el lodo se pegó molestamente a sus pies y el aire frio llenó sus pulmones mientras avanzaba al bosque. Oyó el grito de alguien llamando su nombre, pero ella no quería responder.

Buscó entre la vegetación, por todos lugares con la poca luz que le brindaba el amanecer, buscaba algo o alguien. Hasta que lo vio. La figura respiraba con dificultad, estaba en una posición fetal, la cara estaba hinchada y las extremidades delgadas como si llevara días sin comer.

Sintió la mano caliente de Tenten en su brazo, la otra mano llevaba un arma cargada. Pudo decir un nombre antes de que ella la volteara y cubriera su vista con el pecho en un abrazo protector.

—Lee.

* * *

Aclaración: Personalmente no creo que Hinata sea una inútil; aquí quise retratar la poca autoestima que tiene y ese odio hacia sí misma producto de esta autoestima baja. Ningún personaje es mejor que otro y espero que no se desesperen por el poco Nejiten en el capítulo. Intentaré esforzarme más.

Investigué mucho y al parecer, las mujeres son muy sumisas y son entrenadas para serlo y más en un ambiente machista y patriarcal como lo es la mafia.

*Yamato nadeshiko: es una forma de llamar a una mujer que es perfecta como ama de casa, como mujer japonesa.

**Matcha: Polvo para hacer té verde.


	7. Tenten

Desde el inicio ella supo que esto no duraría, que en algún momento todo terminaría con su corazón roto y él con una esposa digna. Pero en ese momento, al sentir las manos de Neji aferrarse con violencia a sus caderas, no le importaba. Los gemidos eran lo más cercano a emitir una voz, pudo sentir el nudo en su estomago tensarse, las caderas se movieron circularmente mientras Neji trataba de encubrir sus gemidos en el pecho de Tenten. Percibió como un estremecimiento la sacudía desde su centro esparciéndose a todas sus extremidades, después de unos movimientos sintió como Neji se vaciaba dentro de ella. El hombre dio por terminada esa visita con un beso en la clavícula que hizo a la mujer tensarse.

Estas visitas nocturnas comenzaron cuando ambos tenían diecisiete. El clan Hyuga dejó de celebrar la navidad desde la muerte del padre de Neji, el aura por esas fechas era de tristeza y un silencioso respeto hacia los difuntos, las cuatro personas muertas en ese accidente. Los padres de Tenten habían sido cremados y expuestos en el mismo lugar que el padre de Neji; un detalle de Hiashi-sama hacia Tenten, aunque ella ya no recordara ni la cara de su madre.

El día había estado nublado y frío; Neji estaba más callado de lo normal, alienado de todo. Tenten no sabía la fuerte conexión que Neji había tenido con su padre, pero por lo que le habían dicho, la muerte de su padre lo había cambiado. Lee y Gai-sensei habíantratado de animarlo, pero no había funcionado; Hiashi-sama le había dado espacio para poder lamentarse a solas. Tenten comenzó a preocuparse por él a la hora de la cena familiar, Neji no había comido en todo el día y a nadie más le importaba.

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Tenten le pidió a Kurenai un plato para Neji. Tenten tocó la puerta de la habitación de Neji con el pie, las manos las tenía ocupadas con la charola de comida; al no obtener respuesta alguna entró al cuarto oscuro. Después de adaptarse a la poca luz que otorgaba la luna encontró a Neji sentado en su cama, la mirada perdida en una vieja fotografía de sus padres; ni se turbó por la repentina llegada de Tenten a su habitación.

El plan de Tenten era solamente dejarle la bandeja con sus alimentos y después irse, pero algo la mantenía expectante. No podía irse así, no con Neji… de esa forma, algo dentro de ella sabía que él se podría reponer para el día siguiente, pero algo más hondo, sabía que si lo dejaba solo en ese momento, sus heridas no sanarían completamente.

Dejó la charola en el suelo y se sentó al lado de Neji, dejando el espacio suficiente, respetando su espacio personal; lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, eran quejidos agudos que reflejaban dolor. Tenten no lloraba por sus padres, no los había conocido tanto comparada con el clan Hyuga, siete años que no recordaba tan claramente como si su memoria bloqueara esa etapa de su vida. No, Tenten lloraba por Neji, por lo que quizá él estaba sufriendo y quizá no podría demostrar al público.

Neji colocó una mano en su espalda, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo tratando de consolarla. Eso hizo que Tenten llorara con más fuerza escondiendo su cara en el pecho masculino; ella debía consolar a Neji, no al revés. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro sintió la otra mano de Neji completando el abrazo, después oyó un sonido similar a un quejido seguido de una sensación de humedad en sus cabellos.

Tenten se alejó un poco, rompiendo el abrazo; miró fijamente los ojos de Neji, la esclera estaba roja y eso hacía que sus ojos color lavanda relucieran con la luz de la luna. Él inició el beso, eso lo recordaba bien; la sensación de los labios secos y salados entrando en contacto con los suyos, los movimientos torpes de niños principiantes. Todo lo que siguió a ese torpe beso ocurrió como una catarsis que los unió más.

Y ahí estaba ella, varios años después, dejando su cuarto antes de la madrugada para que nadie sospechara, las manos haciendo su peinado habitual mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su cuarto. Después de acostarse solo pudo dormir dos horas, se duchó, cambió y fue directo al cuarto de visitas en el que estaba Lee.

Lee estaba en una habitación que habían equipado como habitación de hospital, los tonos blancos y grises estaban por todo el cuarto, como en toda la mansión, lo que la diferenciaba eran las maquinas que monitoreaban a Lee, el humidificador de aire junto a la cama y el jarron con flores medio marchitas que Hinata había colocado apenas cuatro días atrás. Era necesario mantener a Lee ahí y no en un hospital regular para no dar sospechas; lo habían encontrado doce días atrás, pero él aun no había despertado; lo alimentaban a través de sondas.

Tenten lo veía mejor de como lo habían encontrado, pero seguía preocupada por él. Todo lo que le habían hecho había dejado a Lee en un estado físico terrible; no había comido en una semana por lo menos, le habían roto ambas piernas, algunas costillas, golpes varios en la cabeza, quemaduras con cigarros y lo que parecía una batería, habían insertado agujas en lugares sensibles y, por lo que le había dicho el doctor, no contaba con que se recuperara mentalmente.

Se mantuvo junto al él durante algunas horas hasta que una mucama, sabiendo que Tenten iba a estar a lado de Lee, le llamó para el desayuno con la familia. «Volveré después» le prometió con una mirada mientras daba un ultimo apretón a la mano delgada y fría.

El desayuno pasó silencioso; Neji no dirigió su mirada ni siquiera una vez a ella, Hiashi mantuvo su vista en el plato mientras en su celular revisaba las noticias del día, Hinata se dedicó a comer silenciosamente y Hanabi estaba muy dispersa con sus pensamientos como para hablar con ella, y bueno… ella no podía hablar. Había mucho por hacer ese día, por lo que cuando Neji se levantó de su asiento ella hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la camioneta blanca y a pesar de que Neji era el jefe y superior a ella, también era un caballero y le abrió la puerta para que ella subiera primero. Eso se sentía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraño, su estomago había formado un nudo desde que supo hacía donde se dirigían y el motivo de ello mas como siempre, reprimió sus sentimientos dentro de ella, la prioridad en todo momento era el clan.

—¿Dormiste bien? —inició la conversación Neji en lenguaje de señas, así el chofer no sabría nada de su conversación, «una de las ventajas de tener de amiga a una muda» pensó Tenten.

—Lo que pude descansar estuvo bien, ¿listo para conocer a tu futura esposa? —Tenten sabía que ella no lo estaba. El padre de Neji, en su viaje antes de morir, había aceptado el compromiso de su hijo con la hija del jefe Tanaka; por lo menos eso decía el escrito sellado por él, y su hermano no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar la última voluntad de Hizashi al igual que Neji.

—No. Sabes que no es mi decisión.

—Está bien, lo entiendo —. A veces Tenten agradecía estar muda, quizá en ese momento su voz la hubiera traicionado y se hubiera quebrado, pero los movimientos de sus manos eran los mismos de siempre, agiles y delicados; su cara por otra parte, estaba seria, tratando de no demostrar la tristeza que sentía.

Hablaron de cosas menos importantes, como las sospechas de Sasuke con Naruto; Tenten creía que era un buen chico, que quizá estaba ocultando algo, pero que necesitaría ayuda para sacarle la información de Sasuke y lo que planeaban los Uchiha. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto el chofer bajó junto con ellos a recibir a sus invitados. Nunca había visto al jefe Tanaka, mucho menos a su hija, pero cuando cuatro hombres se acercaron a ellos supo de inmediato quien era quien.

—Tanaka-san, bienvenido —Neji se inclinó levemente en señal de saludo. Tenten lo notaba rígido e incómodo, como cada que conocía a alguien nuevo o desconfiaba de alguien —, le presento a Tenten, ella es mi guardaespaldas y mano derecha. Si en algún momento no me encuentro presente, ella está capacitada para elegir por mi —Tenten se sintió algo orgullosa de lo que había dicho Neji porque ella sabía que era eso y más, hizo una inclinación más profunda que Neji, pero más rápida.

—Encantado de conocerla —«Esa voz…» Tenten juraba haberla oído en alguna parte, hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero no era un recuerdo placentero. Esa voz la hacía sentir un escalofrío muy diferente al que le provocaba Neji, no era miedo, miedo es lo que sentiría una persona normal al ver al hombre corpulento de pelo blanco y piel morena, lo que sentía Tenten era terror; no estaba intimidada por el hombre, sino por su voz, como si fuera una niña pequeña e indefensa de nuevo —. Permítanme presentarles a mi hija —detrás de su imponente cuerpo, una mujer unos centímetros más pequeña que Tenten, de piel color caoba, el pelo de un llamativo color azul aguamarina y los ojos amarillos, vestía elegantemente y se movía como si tuviera mucha energía en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Ella es Fuu —El jefe Tanaka tuvo que sostenerla de los hombros para que la chica se mantuviera quieta —. Es mi hija y espero que su matrimonio sea la alianza que nos permita elevar el clan Hyuga y Tanaka a un nuevo nivel —. Tenten sintió desconfianza desde un primer momento, no sabía porque, pero la mera presencia de Tanaka la intimidaba y le transmitía recelo.

Después de las presentaciones, se fueron caminando hacia el auto, Tenten sintió como su mano era jalada por una más cálida, eso hizo que se tensara, desconfiada por el toque —¡Tenten-san, espero que ambas seamos buenas amigas! —La sonrisa despreocupada de Fuu hizo que bajara un poco la guardia, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba para alcanzar a los demás.

Tenten sabía que lo de ella y Neji no iba a durar, la esposa digna por fin había aparecido y ella sería la protectora de ambos, y de los hijos de ellos… y a pesar de que ella lo sabía, el encontrarse con eso en la realidad la destrozó por dentro. Tuvo que fingir una sonrisa al ver a Neji preocupado por ella.


End file.
